Ancient Reading
by EternalFear
Summary: PJO and HoO characters go to Ancient Greece to prevent deaths of friends and family, with the help of the Fates in more ways than one. There is more information inside. This is rated M for a reason, so if you're not of age to read it, don't read it. I'm sorry but it has to be like this, but I will make a rated T one after I'm done with this one, okay? I swear on the River Styx.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the Ancient Greece reading, so just like the last one, this one will have twists to it and will be different. I will make a story of this one as well but it will be a plain story just thought of in my head, the Story, as I would call it, will be made once I am done with both Reading the Books. Now, the reason for this is because there is too many things that I will add to the Story. I have to arrange and write it down as a draft. I thank you all again for your time and patience to read and review my stories and for choosing me as one of your favorite authors and following me, thank you all again. Now onto the story.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO characters nor do I own the books, all rights goes to Rick Riordan.**

The throne room of Olympus, a place where many thought the gods made decisions and brought justice to those who deserve it. Sadly, it was a place of bickering and screaming. Hestia sat at her Hearth as she watched her family rage on about stupidity that will not be mentioned. When she was within the counsel, there was no screaming or yelling, there was only peace and tranquility. Of course, she kept the peace, but it all changed when Dionysus was put into the counsel. She slowly faded into the background, forgotten by her own family.

Hestia was broken from her train of thoughts when there were 7 flashes and were falling because the counsel heard screaming but at the blink of an eye all six people were safely on the ground.

"Thank you, Percy." the blond-haired, auburn-haired, brown-haired girls said and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. The boy named Percy gave them a crooked grin.

That's when Apollo decided to make an appearance on the four women. "Hello? Who might you ladies be?"

All seven people were startled and that's when they all noticed they were on Olympus, but that immediately made Percy yell at the sky. "Really?! Out of all places, you send me here?! Just wait when I get my hands on you three!" As soon as the words left his mouth the Fates appeared in front of everyone and the gods, Hestia, and Hades immediately bowed while the seven people just stood there.

"Rise Gods." said Atropos

When the gods rose they were flabbergasted because they saw that the Fates were not in their usual form. They were _way_ much younger, probably sixteen but that didn't stop most of the male gods looking at the three women with lust their eyes. Why? The Fates had bodies that didn't disappoint with perfectly tan skin only made them look better but the fact that they had the traditional Greek chitons that were grey but showed a little too much cleavage and complemented their curves perfectly.

Percy saw this and waved a stick, hiding the eye candy in more appropriate clothing, much to the lustful gods dislike.

"We're sorry Percy, but it was vital. We need to prevent deaths and what better way than go to the past and prepare them." Lachesis said nervously while Atropos and Clotho were standing uncomfortably next to their sister.

Percy sighed and _hugged_ the Fates, which made all the gods fall off their thrones and Dionysus to choke on wine, while the other six people took joy at their faces. "You're lucky I love you three to stay mad." Percy whispered and the three let out sighs of relief. "But that means I'm going to cut your sugar for a week."

The Fates gasped and puppy dogged him. Percy tried to resist and said, "Ok, three days." They made their eyes bigger and did the lip quiver, Percy crumbled. "Ok! Ok! I won't take away your sugar, just stop with the looks." The Fates smiled in victory.

That's when they noticed the gods stare at the four. "What?" Percy spat. That got the gods out of their stupor and Drama Queen brought out his master bolt, thundering-pun intended- "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE FATES LIKE THAT AND HURT MY SON AND NOT BOW BEFORE THE KING OF THE GODS?!"

Percy only stared at the Zeus before saying to the Fates, "What past did you send us to?"\

Clotho responded, "Ancient Greece."

"Ok, that explains it. Zeus the Fates and I have grown close so shut up and your son tried to hit on my mom, girlfriends, and cousin that is a hunter of Artemis, also I don't feel like bowing to you."

The gods could not believe that he would talk back like that but immediately Zeus shot lightning at Percy only to find out the lightning redirect to him.

"You dare to strike me or my family again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Percy calmly stated with much hate and venom in his voice.

"Maybe we should skip to why the Fates are here and have the six people to introduce themselves.

"Thank you, Athena." Percy smiled and bowed to her, which the gods couldn't believe.

"We have brought these seven people from the future to tell you about the future through books." said Atropos while Percy and two other dark-haired people groaned and the blonde-haired girl smiled. "You will not harm anyone and this is to prevent future deaths so listen closely."

Percy made a couch for him, the other six people, and the Fates. The gods shrunk themselves and their thrones while the Hearth became smaller for everyone to be around it.

"Lady Hestia, why don't you sit with us and Lord Hades as well." said Percy which startled both gods, but moved towards the couch which was a semicircle around the Hearth.

"Thank you." Hestia said. Percy gave her his crooked grin and she looked away to hide her blush.

Hades nodded towards Percy and he returned it with a smile.

"Ok. I guess I'll start." said the black-haired girl. "My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis." Thalia said her first title with disgust but the second with pride. Artemis looked at her new lieutenant.

"But I need to choose a new lieutenant and you're from the future." Artemis said slowly.

"Well, I guess I should tell you that the new lieutenant is Zӧe Nightshade."

"She's still young. Barely a new recruit."

"Oh. Then give it time. She will be great trust me." Artemis nodded

_We should bring Zӧe Nightshade. She will be important to all this._ Clotho mentally told Percy, the other sisters mentally agreed.

_I'll go get her after introductions._ Percy responded.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, ghost king." Nico turned to his father and smiled. Hades returned it shocking the other gods immensely.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus." Annabeth said with pride. Athena looked at her future daughter and smiled. Annabeth returned the smile.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Aphrodite looked at her future daughter and smiled as well. Piper returned the smile.

The auburn-haired girl was reluctant but Percy reassured her.

"I'm Aphrodite, Goddess of Love."

The gods couldn't move or speak. Aphrodite was looking at her future self in disbelief.

Hermes broke the silence by saying, "Wait. You said something about _girlfriends._ Is Aphrodite one of you girlfriends?"

"Yes." was all Percy said.

"So, you're dating Aphrodite and one of her daughters. Isn't that kind of-?"

"Wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Zeus is married to his sister, his _older_ sister and you're saying this is wrong?" Hermes dropped it, but one god wasn't done. "No. She's with me. No way that she'll go to you." said Ares

"I don't like you Ares. All you were to me was a decoy. I never loved nor liked you." said F. Aphrodite.

This made Ares furious and jumped for Percy, only to be frozen in place.

"Don't try Ares. This will only end in pain." Percy said, swinging his stick and locking Ares on his throne. No god pushed it further, afraid of what Percy could do with that stick.

"My turn, I guess." Percy said, standing up. "I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. I have many titles which I will not go into."

Poseidon looked at his future son in disbelief. "You are...not mad at me, right son?" he asked carefully.

"If I was mad I would have yelled at you dad, but no I'm proud to be your son." Poseidon had the biggest smile on his face and hugged his future son. Percy returned the hug.

"My name is Sally Jackson, mother of Percy Jackson, clear-sighted mortal." Poseidon stared at his future lover and smiled at her. Sally returned the smile.

"Now that we're done with introductions there is one person we still need. Be back quick." Percy said and disappeared.

It didn't take long for Percy to locate Zӧe, because of her energy signature, but was amazed that Camp Half-Blood looked so different. Just these tents like the ones the hunters used with different colors closer together. Gold for Apollo, Red for Ares, Green for Demeter and so on. Percy saw a crowd gather on what looked like the arena and teleported closer.

What he saw made his blood boil. _Hercules_ was towering over a scared Zӧe and it seems he was about to smack her.

Percy instantly teleported in front of Zӧe, just in time to catch Hercules' fist.

"You dare to hurt a maiden, you pathetic excuse of a hero?" Percy was trying to hold back his anger but trying to hurt a person of good-nature was pushing it.

Hercules was shocked that someone would do this but it soon vanished and turned to a sneer. "You dare to interrupt the son of Zeus?"

Percy started crushing his hand. "I interrupt because you were about to hurt an innocent person and because I really, _really_ hate you." Percy kicked Hercules on the stomach and was sent flying, crashing hard. Percy turned to Zӧe but she started to back away slowly. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Percy stretched his hand to her.

"Thee lie. Thou are just another boy."

"I promise you, I will not hurt you. I just came to get you because you are needed for something important."

Zӧe hesitantly took Percy's hand. As soon as their hands connected white energy glowed from their hands and Zӧe pulled back. "What did you do?" she gasped when she heard her voice.

"I just gave you an update on modern language. Now come on everyone is waiting." Percy stretched his hand again and she took it, without hesitation this time.

They teleported back into the throne room only to have an arrow aimed at his head.

"Unhand her, boy." Artemis hissed.

Percy immediately let go of Zӧe's hand and put his hands up. "Whoa. Whoa. I was just bringing her here. That's it." Artemis looked at her recruit for confirmation, she nodded.

Artemis put her bow away.

"Milady, why have you called me here?"

"I did not the Fates did and why does your voice sound different."

Zӧe looked at Artemis confused, wondering where were the Fates until Artemis pointed to where the Fates were sitting. Zӧe stood there, looking at the Fates younger form, until all three stood up and said, "Please, Zӧe Nightshade. Join us to discuss the future." She did as she was told and sat down next to her mistress.

"Soooo," Percy started. "How are we going to break it to them?"

The Fates looked at each other and gave Percy a mischievous smile that meant trouble. Percy paled when he saw the smile.

"We are going to read five books about your life." said Lachesis.

Percy paled further, if possible. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes." said Atropos

Percy slumped down in defeat. "I'm so dead."

"What are the books called?" asked Athena

"Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian." The whole throne room busted out laughing, while Thalia yelled, "Now we get to see what you think of us Percy!"

"I'm so dead." Percy repeated

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Clotho. "**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher."**

**A/N So, tell me what you think. Good, bad, horrible, I should kill myself. I know that the whole mother and daughter dating the same guy is wrong but there's nothing wrong with being creative. Let your imagination grow, I would say. Think outside the box. Now, this may be rated M but I'm contemplating on lemons, I most likely will make no lemons, only references. I wanted to make this T as well but like I and many others said "Be creative,"** "**Think outside the box." Yes making it as clean as possible is better for many more readers to read but that just means you are doing what everyone else is doing and sometimes you just want to escape that. So, think about it before you say your own thoughts. Do you want to stick in the same bubble as everyone else? Or would you rather make your own bubble and be creative about it? Thank you for your time and patience, again. This is EternalFear signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lightning Thief

**A/N Ok. I see that this story needs more work so thank you guys for your help and I promise to make this as good as it can be, so thank you again for your help. Next chapter I'll say if there will be lemons or not. I want to clear some things out: There are seven people not six, Percy did not hurt Apollo in any way just that I wanted to make it like that at first, but thought "Nah," there are five girls Annabeth, Piper, Aphrodite, Thalia and Sally not four, Annabeth is sitting on Percy's lap, Piper is sitting on Percy's left and Aphrodite is on Percy's right. I'll do something with Hephaestus and Zeus later but is one of the reasons why it's rated M. If I missed anything please tell me so I can correct them. Anyway onto the story.**

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Clotho. "**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher"**

"Was it her?" asked Nico.

"Yep." replied Percy

"Who?" asked Apollo

"No one." Percy said emotionless.

"**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood."**

"I wished I wasn't as well." said Piper sadly. Percy kissed her on the neck to reassure her and got a silent moan.

"**If you're reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:**"

"Kelp-For-Brains, you should leave the advice to Annabeth." said Thalia

"Hey! My advice isn't that bad." Percy whined.

"No. Not all of it is bad." said F. Aphrodite and laid her head on his shoulder.

The gods took a good look at F. Aphrodite, seeing her in a eighteen-year old form dressing in strange clothes that hid the eye candy from the male gods, while past Aphrodite had more of a revealing clothing style. Most male gods wouldn't mind these two go at it.

Unknown to those male gods, Percy can read their thoughts and was ready to rip them to pieces but the three girls calmed him down by snuggling closer to him.

"**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life."**

"We can only hope." said Nico sadly remembering his sister Bianca. Thalia gave Nico a sisterly hug to reassure him.

Artemis raised an eyebrow but Thalia shook her head no, much to Artemis relief.

The gods who had children were wondering the same thing, _Was it really that horrible?_

"**Being a half-blood is dangerous."**

"Yep." said Nico.

"**It's scary."**

"As always." said Thalia.

"**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."**

"Of course." both said at the same time. The gods who had children were now worried for their children, even Hades for his future son, and Sally paled at her son's safety.

"**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened."**

"We're sorry Percy for making you have that life." said Lachesis, bowing her head as did Atropos and Clotho.

"It's ok." Percy said as he went to hug his sisters in all but blood. "If it didn't go like that, I would have never found the three loves of my life." The ending received blushes from said three girls and pecks on the lip when he sat back down.

"**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_ **sense it too, and they'll come for you."**

"Who's they?" asked Apollo. Artemis smacked Apollo upside the head.

"Monsters, you imbecile."

"Oh."

"**Don't say I didn't warn you."**

"You didn't warn me Percy." Nico said.

"Well sorry but I was too busy fighting the MANTICORE." Poseidon and Sally paled.

"**My name is Percy Jackson."**

"Finally, Kelpy took you a while but you finally got your name right." said Thalia receiving a water shower, courtesy of our favorite hero.

"P-p-p-percy dry m-m-me now!" But of course our favorite hero was too busy laughing and of course seven smacks to the head and an ear pull changed his mind.

"**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York."**

"**Am I a troubled kid?"**

"YES!" yelled the Fates, his cousins and his girlfriends.

"I'm not that bad."

"Really?" asked Clotho an eyebrow raised.

Percy pouted but a kiss from his girlfriends brought him back up instantly.

"**Yeah. You could say that."**

"See even you agree with us." said Annabeth.

Percy pouted again and was kissed again.

"**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,"**

"Why would you have a short miserable life?" asked Poseidon worried for his future son.

"You'll see." was all he said.

"**but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

"What's this Metropolitan Museum of Art, daughter?" asked Athena

"A place where mortals go to look at ancient relics from different time periods." said Annabeth.

"Sounds interesting."

"No, sounds like torture and boredom had a child." said Hermes

"**I know-it sounds like torture."**

"Humph."

"**Most Yancy field trips are. **

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. **

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smells like coffee." **

"Was that Chiron?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah."

"**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and lets us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

Percy was smacked on the head. "You really have to pay attention." said Annabeth

"Only if you three tell me something." Percy said kissing each on the cheek getting a blush from each and smiles from his parents, Thalia, Nico, Zӧe and some gods.

"**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble."**

"Percy you and trouble go hand in hand." said Thalia

"**Boy, was I wrong." **

"See even book you agrees with me."

"**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway."**

At this everyone was laughing.

"**And the time before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool. I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea."**

Everyone were now on the floor laughing, crying tears of joy, and clutching their stomachs.

"We remember that. Their faces were so funny when the sharks did a bow to you and swam somewhere else." said Atropos when she could finally breath.

"**This trip, I was determined to be good."**

"Nope." said Thalia and Nico.

"**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich."**

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico clenched their teeth together.

"Ewwwwwww." said F. Aphrodite and Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled."**

"I wonder how Grover will react when he reads this." said Thalia while giving Percy an innocent smile.

"I have this, remember." Percy said raising his stick. Thalia backed out in defeat.

"What's so special about it son?" asked Poseidon and Athena was curious as well.

"I'll tell you when we get a break in these books."

Poseidon and Athena nodded.

"**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria."**

"Grover is such an idiot. Why would he give away his positions for enchiladas?" groaned Thalia.

"You know how much he loves enchiladas." Annabeth said.

"Daughter, what is an enchilada?" asked Athena.

"It's a mexican-style dish consisting of chicken, lettuce, cheese, cream, different types of salsa all wrapped in a tortilla."

"I could only hold so much in my head." said Hermes while clutching his head, much to Annabeth's annoyance.

"**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his brown curly hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-"**

"WHAT?" Roared Poseidon/screamed Sally

"It's not how you think, just keep listening."

"**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip."**

"Oh." both said an embarrassing blush on their faces

"'**I'm going to kill her,' I mumbled."**

Ares didn't say anything because his mouth was closed shut.

"**Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's ok. I like peanut butter.'"**

"I like peanut butter too but not on my hair." said Thalia.

"What's peanut butter?" asked Athena.

"This." Percy waved his stick. A jar of peanut butter and a bag of celery appeared.

He opened the top, walked over to Athena and gave her the two items.

She gave him a questionable look. "This," Percy said pointing to the peanut butter. "is peanut butter and it goes great with celery, trust me, just dip it in and you'll see." Athena nodded her head, grabbed a celery piece, dipped it in peanut butter and took a bite.

Her eyes went wide at the taste and took more, savoring the taste. She saw people staring and got an embarrassed blush. She tried to say thank you to Percy but found that she couldn't. Percy saw and made a glass of water appeared in front of her. She gladly took it, taking a sip. "Thank you. It is quite good." Percy only smiled and went back to his seat.

"**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

'**That's it.' I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

'**You're already on probation,' he reminded me 'You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.'"**

"Well that sucks. Being blamed for something you may have not caused." said Hermes seriously. People just stared at him shocked that the god of _thieves_ and _mischief_ would say that.

"**Looking back on it, I wish I'd deck Nancy Bobofit right then and there."**

"Would you always hit a girl Percy?" asked Artemis with an edge to her voice.

"No my lady. I would never hurt a girl unless she tries to attack those I care about." Percy stated calmly.

She nodded. "I trust you. Do not fail me." Artemis took great pleasure when he flinched under her glare.

"**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. **

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years."**

"Longer than that Percy." said F. Aphrodite.

"When did you get so smart?" asked Percy innocently.

F. Aphrodite blushed but whispered, "You ain't getting any if you talk like that."

"You know you want it." Percy whispered back. F. Aphrodite couldn't hold a deep red blush on her face while rubbing her thighs.

"**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the side. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,"**

"I'm surprised you're even listening, Kelpy." Thalia laughed.

"It was interesting at the time, okay? Don't judge me." Percy said back

"**but everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye."**

"Is she still after me?" asked Percy looking at Nico.

"Yeah. I don't think she hates anyone more than you."said Nico.

"Great. Another immortal enemy." Percy groaned while the other future people and the Fates chuckled.

"**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown."**

"You didn't have anything to do with that, right?" asked Annabeth with an eyebrow raised.

"Nooo?" It sounded more of a question than an answer. She sighed and smacked his head.

"**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn."**

"No, that's Nico." said Thalia while get a indigent "HEY!" from said person.

"**She would point her crooked finger at me and say 'Now, honey,' real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month**."

"That's harsh." said Hermes

"**One time, after she'd made erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, 'You're absolutely right.'"**

"Grover seriously needs to lie better. It might save his life one day." said Annabeth.

"He did. Remember Polyphemus?" Percy asked and Annabeth snorted remembering what Grover did to trick the cyclops.

"What about Polyphemus?" asked Poseidon worried.

"It should explain in one of my adventures." Percy said looking at the Fates, who nodded.

"**Mr. Brunner kept talking about greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, 'Will you **_**shut up**_**?**

**It came out louder than I meant it to."**

"Of course it did seaweed brain." Annabeth laughed and everyone else laughed as well.

"**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

'**Mr. Jackson,' he said, 'did you have a comment?'**

**My face was totally red. I said, 'No,sir.'"**

This made another round of laughter.

"**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. 'Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?'**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I recognized it. 'That's Kronos eating his kids, right?'"**

Many of the older gods groaned. "Why did he have to choose that one?" groaned Demeter

"He probably thought I would get it right." Percy said.

"Yes, but fathers stomach is not the best of places." said Hades.

"Oh and the underworld is full of sunshine and rainbows." Demeter said sarcastically.

Hades ignored her.

"'**Yes,' Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. 'And he did this because . . .'**

'**Well . . .' I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-'"**

"GOD?! THAT IS AN INSULT TO US!" Zeus screamed standing up. "YOU DARE TO SAY SUCH A TH-"

That's where he was stopped when Percy's stick was glowing red and Percy shut his mouth up and easily forced him to sit down. "Let's get one thing straight Zeus. I don't like you, nor could I care what happens to you but piss me off and I'll do more than forcefully sit you down." Percy stated calmly with the power rolling off of him in waves.

His girlfriends, mom, Thalia and the Fates got him to calm down after five minutes of soothing words and blue cookies.

The other gods stared at Percy fearfully, thinking what could he do if he had the chance.

'**God?' Mr. Brunner asked.**

'**Titan,' I corrected myself. 'And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.'"**

"Then that makes Zeus a rock." said Poseidon getting laughs by everyone else and an angry Zeus.

"'**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-'**

'**Eeew!' said one of the girls behind me."**

"It's worse than what that child thinks." Hera said looking green.

"'**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,' I continued. 'and the gods won.'"**

"You summarized our biggest war in a couple of sentences. Why?" asked Athena looking at Percy.

"I don't think there is any shorter way of saying it without hours of explanations mom." said Annabeth.

"**Some snickers from the group."**

"But he got it right." said Piper.

"Mortals are just weird that way." said Annabeth.

"**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, 'Like we're going to use this in real life. Like this is going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'**

'**And why, Mr. Jackson,' Brunner said, 'to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?'"**

"Busted!" exclaimed Nico

"'**Busted,' Grover muttered**

"Oh great I think like goat boy." Nico muttered while the other future people laughed.

'**Shut up,' Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears."**

"Or horse ears." said Thalia to which Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Nico agreed.

"**I thought about his question and shrugged. 'I don't know, sir.'"**

"'**I see.' Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest pit in the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?'"**

"How is that a happy note to go for lunch?" asked Hermes to no one in particular.

"**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses."**

"When aren't boys acting like doofuses?" asked Artemis.

"You must like some of us sister." said Apollo, to which he received an arrow close to his manhood.

"No." Artemis looked at Percy and smiled because she saw him get smacked around by Zӧe playfully for touching her without her permission. His girlfriends, the Fates, his cousins were laughing at him trying to say an excuse and his mother pulling his ear for not respecting Zӧe's space and Hestia doing the same thing to his other ear and to always respect your mother and friends. Even though she doesn't approve of Percy with three other women, she saw Zӧe easily warm up to him even after what happened with Hercules. She decided to give him one chance before passing judgement and maybe just maybe she can have respect for one male. "Only to one." she whispered, secretly smiling.

"**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, 'Mr. Jackson.'**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner, 'Sir?'**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything."**

"He's seen many heroes rise and fall. All you have to look is the wall in his room with pictures of all the heroes he trained.." Annabeth said sadly.

"But he's happy now that two of his favorite students are alive." said Percy which, even though it wasn't much, lightened the mood.

"'**You must learn the answer to my question.' Mr. Brunner told me.**

'**About the Titans?'**

'**About real life . And how your studies apply to it.'"**

"Seaweed brain."

"'**Oh.'"**

"The great Percy Jackson answer everyone." said Thalia lighting the room even further as laughter exploded everywhere.

"'**What you learn from me,' he said, 'is vitally important. I expect it to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.'**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard."**

"He did it for you Percy." Annabeth said.

"I know."

"**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: 'What ho!' and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I have never made above a C- in my life."**

"What is a C- daughter?" asked Athena.

"It is a grading process that schools use to rank students. A being excellent, B being great, C being good, D being bad, and F being horrible."

"**No-he didn't expect me to be as **_**good**_**; he expected me to be **_**better**_**. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral"**

There was a moment of silence for the girl even though she wasn't dead...yet, but one person thought something else.

Percy remembered that particular day like it was yesterday. Chiron had the face of a grieving father that lost so much but losing his daughter was beyond what the others did. He silent said an old language in his head, his stick glowing bright gold for a second saying the process was complete. Chiron's daughter in all but blood was now immortal.

The Fates sensed the girl has turned immortal and their heads turned to Percy, to which he silently shook his head not to say anything. All three nodded in understanding.

"**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge thunderstorm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in."**

"That sounds like when dad and Uncle P. fight." said Hermes

All the gods from the past and Zӧe turned towards Poseidon or Zeus.

"This is the future. Remember? I do not know what has me upset." said Poseidon.

All heads turned towards Zeus this time but he merely shrugged his shoulders. Then all the past people looked at the future people, but they kept their mouths shut.

"**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing."**

"She sounds like one of your children Hermes." said Hera.

"No. My children may be thieves but they do not steal without a reason or if someone deserves it." Hermes countered.

"**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that**_ **school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it anywhere else."**

"Is that what you thought Percy?" Sally asked.

Percy nodded his head, but Sally immediately walked towards her son giving him a huge hug.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I only wanted to keep you close." She sounded so close to breaking.

"It's all right mom. As long as I have you in my life, I'd do anything for you." Sally hugged him tighter for a few more seconds before going back to her seat.

His girlfriends smiled and kissed him when he sat back down, promising him a little something later.

"'**Detention?' Grover asked.**

'**Nah,' I said. 'Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius.'"**

"Finally, kelpy you admit that you aren't smart." Thalia laughed.

"I can be smart, why's that so hard to believe?" The future people stared at him before busting out laughing.

"The only thing you're smart at is fighting in combat and the ocean." said Annabeth. "What if I gave you a math problem? Will you be able to solve it?"

"Okay you win." Percy said while Annabeth snuggled closer.

"**Grover** **didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, 'Can I have your apple?'"**

Bursts of laughter resonated everywhere at Grover's silly comment.

"Can't-wait-to-rub-this-on-Grover's-face." Thalia said through fits of laughter

"**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the steam of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat, I haven't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I have to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me."**

"Awwwww." cooed the girls.

"Oh Percy." Sally hugged her son, getting misty-eyed.

"**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap."**

Teeth started grinding from Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

"'**Oops.' She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos."**

"Ewww, even I don't think I wanted to know that description." said F. Aphrodite.

"What are Cheetos?" asked Apollo.

Percy made a bag of Cheetos appear opened and took out a cheeto for them to examine. He placed the cheeto back in and made the bag disappear.

"**I tried to stay my cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, 'Count to ten, get control of your temper.' But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears."**

"She is sooo gonna get it now." said Thalia with a smile that made some people uncomfortable.

"**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, 'Percy pushed me!'"**

Thalia and Nico gave Percy a high five.

"**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: 'Did you see-'**

'**-the water-'**

'**-like it grabbed her-'**

"I have to admit, that does sound rather...impressive." Athena said, shocking many gods but Poseidon.

"I'm sorry Athena. What was that?" asked Poseidon smugly.

Athena figured her mistake and glared at a smiling Poseidon "That was directed toward your future son, not towards you personally."

"Yes, but he's part of the sea and I am the sea so you complimented me even if it was unintentional." Poseidon countered.

Athena decided to just throw a peanut butter covered celery piece at Poseidon accurately towards his head. The peanut butter end landed on his forehead making him look like a human unicorn with a celery horn. Everyone started laughing at his dumbfounded face, but two caught his attention the first was from Athena, which he found strange, but the second was from Sally, her laughter sounded so perfect that he could only get lost in the sound and smiling sheepishly towards her direction.

"**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I know I was in trouble again."**

"Why does that not surprise me?" sighed Annabeth while Percy pouted.

"**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. 'Now, honey-'**

'**I know,' I grumbled. 'A month erasing workbooks.'"**

"No, don't ever guess your punishment or else they will give you that and more." Hermes said while getting an evil smile from Hera.

"**That wasn't the right thing to say."**

"It never is, Perce." said Nico.

"'**Come with me,' Mrs. Dodds said.**

'**Wait!' Grover yelped. 'It was me. **_**I**_ **pushed her.'**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death."**

"I should thank him when we get back." Percy said.

"**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

'**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood,' she said.**

'**But-'**

'**You-**_**will**_**-stay-here.'**

**Grover looked at me desperately**

'**Its okay, man,' I told him. 'Thanks for trying.'**

'**Honey,' Mrs, Dodds barked at me. '**_**Now**_'

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare."**

The future people shuddered unwillingly, but everyone else noticed.

"Is it that horrible?" asked Hestia

"You have no idea. The last time he gave that look was when his mom was about to get...um...raped by a monster." Thalia stopped looking at many shocked and angry faces, but the worst was Poseidon, and Sally close to tears, but the worst in the room was Percy's despite Poseidon's anger it was no much for how Percy's anger was, so she continued. "Out in the open, in front of everybody. It was so scary that the look didn't say I'll-kill-you-later, the look said You're-dead-already. The temperature went to absolute zero despite the sun shining. You could have dropped a pin on a cushion and it still would be the loudest sound. The rest is too horrifying to describe. The monster never touched her, but the horrifying part was the way Percy handled the monster. So, the moral of all that was: Don't do _anything _harmful to those Percy holds dear to his heart."

The gods slowly turned to Percy, only to see an emotionless face but his eyes told the truth. Red could be clearly seen in his eyes. In fact, his eyes were red and what Thalia said. The temperature in the room became absolute zero, in fact it seemed as if the whole of Olympus was affected by it from the screams and complaints from outside. Everyone tried hugging themselves and rubbing their arms for warmth. Despite Apollo's efforts, he couldn't make a dent on the freezing temperature. It was only when his mother soothed and hugged him, telling him that she was fine and nothing happened that it all stopped. The power emanated from him was beyond that of a Primordial, it was fierce, cold, menacing as if the gods were only tasting a small percentage of his true power. As if the monster Thalia was talking about, got the whole one hundred percent power and was never seen again. Zeus, however, did not like someone stronger than him and was itching for his master bolt.

Percy can feel Zeus' paranoia rising but he wasn't in the mood to deal with power-hungry snakes so he just took Zeus' master bolt by waving his stick.

"Please just keep reading before I blow something up." Percy said with an edge to his voice.

"**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?"**

"Monster." Everyone said, temporarily forgetting about the display of power.

"**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things."**

""I wish it was my brain." Percy said calming down.

"**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds."**

The tension in the room started to grow.

"**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel."**

"Why didn't Chiron do anything?" asked Poseidon afraid for his future son's life.

"He was probably waiting for the right time to help, so not to alarm the monster." said Annabeth calming Poseidon a bit.

"**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop."**

"I wish that was the plan," Percy said.

"**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us the gallery was empty."**

The tension grew more.

"**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling."**

Now they knew it was a monster, they were just waiting which one it was.

"**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it . . .**

'**You've been giving us problems, honey,' she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, 'Yes, ma'am'"**

No one said anything with the tension in the room being so thick.

"**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather. 'Did you really think you would get away with it?'**

**The look on her face was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, 'I'll - I'll try harder, ma'am.'**

**Thunder shook the building**

'**We are not fools, Percy Jackson,' Mrs. Dodds said. 'It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.'"**

Poseidon was holding on to his throne so hard his knuckles were turning white. Sally was paling faster than thought possible and hoping that nothing bad happened.

"**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer**_ **from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

'**Well?' she demanded.**

'**Ma'am, I don't . . .'**

'**You're time is up,' she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons."**

"HADES!" was heard all over the throne room as all eyes snapped to a sea-green glowing, angry sea god and saw Poseidon jump for Hades but before he could do anything all the other gods were trying to hold him back. "YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON?!"

Hades tried to reason with his brother but if Poseidon heard he did not respond. It seems that Poseidon did care for his future son more than thought possible that it brought out the protective father right out of him with one mission: kill all those that hurt my son.

This had to be stopped or else Poseidon's power may destroy everything. Percy looked at the Fates and an understanding passed between the four.

"Mom." Percy said.

Sally looked towards her son and she understood right away. She got up from her seat and slowly walked towards Poseidon. When she was close enough, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips with as much passion as she could, savoring the salty taste of his lips

The sea-green aura around Poseidon disappeared instantly as he was absorbed into the kiss, savoring a sweet and delicious taste that came from his lovers lips. Although oblivious through the wolf whistles and clapping they got, they don't know how long they stayed like that but they didn't care. All that mattered to them were each other. When they broke apart for air, mostly Sally, they were finally aware of the people around them. Most were smiling at the two while some *coughAthenacough* look like they had jealous looks, and others*coughZeuscough* were furious.

After all was settled Sally sat on Poseidon's lap, who sat on the couch.

"**Then things got even stranger."**

"How do things get stranger?" asked Apollo but got no answer.

"**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand."**

Most had a look of confusion and looked at Percy but shook his head.

"'**What ho, Percy!' he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes."**

Most couldn't understand why Percy wouldn't take out the sword but didn't pressure him seeing as he was remembering something pleasant.

"**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword."**

Ares really wanted to pulverize Percy but with the display of power he did, there was no way he could win and with the threat Percy said to him, he had no chances of winning.

"**She snarled, 'Die, honey!'**

**And she flew straight at me. **

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword"**

"I don't think swinging a sword comes naturally to someone who is barely learning that monsters and gods exist." said Athena.

"It does when you're facing one of the most dangerous monsters and adrenaline is the only thing coursing through your veins mom." said Annabeth.

Athena thought about it for a minute and nodded towards her daughter.

"**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_"

"You actually destroyed one of my Furies?" asked Hades but most people were clapping and cheering.

"**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me."**

"That sounds so creepy." said Hermes.

"**I was alone**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there, but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated by magic mushrooms or something."**

"Magic mushrooms? Hey Aunt D, can you-" Hermes started.

"No!" said Demeter.

Hermes pouted in defeat.

"**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, 'I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt.'"**

"Who?" said Poseidon

"**I said, 'Who?'"**

Everyone was laughing at Poseidon and Percy, while both said at the same time, "Like Father, Like Son."

"**Our **_**teacher**_**. Duh!**

**We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away."**

"Ah, gotta love the Mist." said Hermes

"**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, 'Who?'**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me."**

"That goat boy needs serious lying training." sighed Thalia.

"'**Not funny, man,' I told him. 'This is serious.'**

**Thunder boomed overhead."**

"Apparently, father thinks so too." said Athena.

"**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up a little distracted. 'Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Mr. Jackson.'**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

'**Sir,' I said, 'where's Mrs. Dodds?'**

**He stared at me blankly. 'Who?'"**

"Now Chiron can lie, but he still needs practice on changing subjects." said Apollo.

"'**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.'**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. 'Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?'"**

**A/N Another chapter done, but I would like to say that at some points I had a writers block so it kinda sucked, also because I was nostalgic for a t.v series that I haven't seen in a long time. But either way I hope you guys liked and enjoyed it. Thank you again for your time and patience to read my fanfiction. This is EternalFear signing off. **


End file.
